Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Peach- The Almost Dead Couple
by Daisyfan225
Summary: Luigi and Daisy win a dance competition at Peach's Annual Ball, and so as normal people, they celebrate their winning. But at the aftermath/ party, something goes terribly wrong. You have to read to find out. Don't expect weekly updates for a while. I have 2 other stories to tend to.


**Hey everyone it's me- back with a new story!**

**I was thinking back on some of the stories I read where both Daisy and Mario die, or where Luigi and Peach die, and which every pair didn't die-eventually- got married. So I'm thinking: 'Hey, why don't I make a story like that- but with a twist.'**

**So here it is- a brand new story...I have to continue with the other 2 I'm doing. Great. -_-'. But hey- I might be able to get done faster if you people who are reading this-**

**1) Review! I'll help me with getting this story on the move! (Also, keep a look out for other stories I made, and review on those, too!)**

**AND**

**2) PLEEAASSEE! You can PM me to give me ideas/ CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! I need ideas if you ever want me to continue my stories without me discontinuing them while I work on one or two at a time! Thanks! Ok let's start this thing!**

* * *

Luigi: WOW Daisyfan225. Just...wow.

Df225: Sorry Lou. Don't worry- everything will be jussttt fine. Just peachy. *smirks*

Peach: Someone called?

Df225 Luigi: -_-' Seriously Peach?

Peach: What?

Df225: Never mind.

Daisy: OK, can we get started now?

Mario: Just drop in rudely. Saying 'hi' could've helped a bit

Daisy: *sigh* Hi now, can we start?

Df225: suuurrreee.

**I don't own any of Nintendo's characters. Nintendo does.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Some of the last few nights**

**(Ok, has anyone watched Dancing with the stars? So, today, I went downstairs to look for something, and noticed it was on. So, I watched it, and Kelly and Val did a very inspiring dance-that I'm gonna use on here-. It's the one where Val comes out with no shirt on and then Kelly and he start dancing. Ya. So if ya don't know- look it up.)**

Daisy and Luigi were in Luigi's Mansion, in the ballroom. They were getting prepared for a dance competition. They were doing the dance from Dancing with the stars- Kelly and Val. They had practiced over and over and over again, and yet, they still had to perfect it.

"Ok Daisy, one more time. I think we got it." Luigi panted as they started the dance over for the umphteenth time.

"Weeg, can we pleeeeaaasseee take a break. This is getting tiring. I have to keep taking off and putting your jacket back on and off. AND it's getting sweaty." Daisy complained.

"Dais, I promise, after we do this last one, we can finish for the day. If we take a break now, we'll have to start from the basics."

"Fiiinnneee"

So, the plumber and the princess went through all the moves again, and then took a break. Afterwards, they took a walk to see their friends in the kingdom.

In the Mushroom Kingdom at Peach's Castle...

"Mario! Come on! Daisy and Luigi should be here any minuet and-" Peach was cut off by the door opening, revealing a tired, but happy Daisy, and a pooped Luigi behind.

"Really, Daisy. I don't get why you were so tired when we did the dance, but you practically ran from when we entered the gate to here."

"Well, I'm sorry you can't tell from when I'm really faking, to when I'm serious." Daisy stated as she walked through the door.

"Hey Peach!" said Luigi as he held Daisy's hand to make sure THIS TIME she didn't go run away.

"Ok Peach! I'm coming dow-" Mario stopped when he saw Daisy

"Heheheeee..." Daisy said

"Oh no." Mario said as he dashed away.

"COME BACK HERE MARIO!" Daisy yelled as she chased the red plumber through the castle.

"I can't believe she's still chasing him after a week."

"Yea, you think after her coming, chasing him, getting him, leaving, chasing him and getting him, would tire you out after the second time."

"Let's go find them I guess. We'll star-"

"But Toadsworth! It was for fun!" Daisy whined as Toadsworth was lecturing her, about chasing Mario.

"But nothing! You or Master Mario could've tripped, and got a rug burn!" said Toadsworth as he flailed his arms in the air.

"Toadsworth. Calm down. A rug burn isn't gonna kill ya." Said Luigi as Daisy walked back down to him.

"MASTER LUIGI! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? A RUGBURN COULD..." Is where Luigi stopped listening to him and walked out of the room. Peach and Daisy followed. Sooner or later, Toadsworth was following behind.

"Run!" Yelled Daisy as she sprinted ahead of everyone.

"Daisy! Let me show you where to hide from him!" Luigi yelled as he chased after Daisy. Peach stopped and stepped to the side as Toadsworth kept rambling and walked right past her. Toadsworth gave up and walked into his office. A few seconds later, he came out in a rocket jet.

"MASTER LUIGI AND MISS DAISY! YOU ARE BEING VERY DISRESPECTFUL!" Toadsworth yelled as he flew past Peach, knocking her off her feet.

With Luigi and Daisy...

"Uh oh, I think he's coming." said Daisy looking around.

"Nonsense Daisy, he's too slow. Besides, have you seen him-?"

"LUIGI RUN!" Daisy started running off... again.

"Daisy! Wait! He's not anywhere near-"

"BEHIND YOU!" Daisy screamed back as she turned the corner- towards the library.

"Wha- OH SHIZZ! DAIS! GO TO THE BACK! THE BACK!" Luigi yelled as he chased Daisy, and ran away from Toadsworth.

"Mama mia! Daisy surreee still is on that 'streak' again."

( If you don't know what I mean by 'streak', It means where she can remember stuff and keep it going for a loooonnngggg time, and she may be only one or 2 emotions- unless something was drastic enough to change that)

"I can't agree with you more Mario."

"Hey, you wanna go prank Daisy?"

"The new one?"

"The new one."

* * *

**20 minuets later...**

* * *

"Hey Weeg? Mario? Peach?" Daisy called as she walked through the castle looking for her friends.

"HELLO?" Daisy was worried. Luigi said he was going to go check on Mario and Peach, and he never came back.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Dais, you think the coast is clear?" Said Luigi as he looked down from the air tunnel._

_"Yea, let's go down now." Luigi and Daisy jumped out and walked around._

_"Hey Dais, I'm gonna go check on Mario and Peach. I'll be right back."_

_"Ok."_

_5 minuets later..._

_"Weeg? You back?" Daisy said as she walked around the library. "Luigi? Hello? _

_Oh, maybe he's out in the throne room and can't hear me."_

* * *

**The present**

* * *

"MISS DAISY!" Toadsworth yelled from upstairs.

"Yea?" Daisy questioned as she walked up to him.

"Come quick!" Toadsworth said as he turned around and smirked. They walked down the hallway into one of the guest rooms.

"Wait, is that...BLOOD! OH NO TOADSWORTH! WHAT HAPPENED?" Daisy said frantically.

"I don't know, I heard screaming, and I saw some blood, so I got you. You can go in now..."

Daisy cracked open the door. As soon as she saw a hand with blood on it, she swung the door open.

"OH MY GOSH! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT NOW!" Daisy yelled as she ran around the room like a chicken with its head cut off.

"D-d-da-ii-s-y," said a voice from across the room. She turned around and saw it was Luigi on the floor.

"Luigi!"

"Daiisssyyyyy...I love youu..." Were his 'last' words. Then, all of a sudden, his 'ghost' appeared above him.

"Daisy, I didn't wana leave so soon. I want one last hug." said Luigi as he opened his arms up for Daisy. Daisy ran towards him, but she ran right through.

"Nooo! Luigi!" said Daisy as she started bawling. Luigi faded away. She kneeled against the door, bawling until she heard Luigi's voice again.

"Hey Daisy, don't cry."

"How can I not! You die-" Daisy stopped speaking when she saw Luigi standing above her. He sat down next to her, and comforted her. He patted his lap for her to sit on. She cried into his chest.

"Luigi- you scared me, don't do that again."

"Wha? You said I could do it to you as a prank, where ever, when ever I wanted to, to get you back. So, I did it." Luigi said as he smirked. Daisy looked up at him.

"Come onn Weeg! Really?" Daisy said as she looked up at Luigi, and laughed.

After they both finished laughing, Daisy asked another important question.

"Hey, where are Mario and Peach?"

"BOO!" Both Mario and Peach were covered in 'blood'.

"Hahaha nice try, but that 'blood is actually...ketchup...red dye...and...HOT SAUCE?! ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY! YOU COULD'VE BURNED YOU EYES OFF!" Daisy yelled as she saw the hot sauce bottle.

"Daisy, calm down, this is the kiddy hot sauce. Its fine." said Mario, reassuring Daisy.

"NO YOU DON'T' REMEMBER ME SAYING I WAS BUYING THE EXTRA, EXTRA HOT HOT SAUCE FOR THAT PRANK ON PEACH?!"

"My tongue's still numb from that." Said Peach as she rubbed her tongue. All of a sudden, everyone in the room looked at each other- then they realized that- hot sauce on their clothes, wiping their faces equals...

"I CALL THIS BATHROOM!" Yelled Peach.

"NO, I GET THIS ONE!" Mario yelled as he made a dash for the bathroom.

"I'm going to next door, cause that's just awkward for me." Luigi said as he walked out the room, to next door.

Peach was lying on her back, in the tub, with the water on, on top of her.

Mario was in the sink, taking his gloves off, and splashing cold water in his face. And as for Daisy, she found this quite amusing. After they were done cleaning up, they explained how they did the prank.

"Basically, we put hot sauce, ketchup, and red dye on Luigi, and we recorded him saying the stuff on the recorder…." Explained Mario.

"Then we took the film, and put it on the projector…."

"It looked like I was actually dead. Mario and Peach had the remote to control the projector."

"You guys are gooood."

* * *

Later that night...

Luigi and Daisy bid farewell to Mario and Peach and set off back to the mansion, where they once again, practiced their dance.

* * *

**The day after the next...**

**4:30 P.M.**

"Daisy! Hurry up! We have to be at Peach's place by 5 so we have enough time to change!" yelled Luigi from downstairs. Daisy was taking forever to just change into something casual before the dance.

"Ok Weegie! I'm coming!" yelled Daisy.

Daisy walked down the stairs in her ball gown.

"Daisy! Now we have to take the cart there." Sighed Luigi as they made their way to Peach's Castle.

**At the castle….**

"Luigi! Daisy! Over here!" Yelled Mario and Peach as they waved them over.

"Sorry we're late. Daisy had to put on the dress…."

"Sheesh! I was just tryin to make a good impression!"

"It's ok. Now hurry up! You guys are up soon!"

**15 minutes later…**

"And now performing….. LUIGI AND DAISY!" Said the announcer toad as he started the music.

* * *

**(Now, I'm gonna try to remember the dance as much as possible, and put some detail into it, so if it's off, just tell me in the reviews. Also, tell me what I missed.)**

* * *

Daisy sat on the floor, kneeling, with her hands in front of her. Then, some random helper toads come and run over her with a big red blanket-thingy, while waving it like an ocean. Luigi appears and stands up. Daisy grabs the jacket, and puts it on him. He slowly moves his hands up, grabs the jacket, and pulls it on, faster. Then Luigi holds his hand out for Daisy who gladly takes it and they begin.

Luigi spins Daisy around in circles around the room and when he gets to a certain point, he stops, and cups her face in his hands, and that continues, after they run around the room, dancing. At the end, Luigi spins Daisy around for a final spin, and stops her just in time so he can cup her face in his hands again, with Daisy's hands resting on his shoulders. Then (this isn't part of it) Luigi gives Daisy a kiss on the lips.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Yells the toad. The audience goes wild. Luigi and Daisy take a bow.

**Later that night…..**

"And the winner of this year's annual dance competition ball is….."

The crowd is in suspense.

There is tension in the air.

Who won?

"Right after this commercial break!" says the toad as the audience releases their breaths. "Hahaha suurrreee. The winner is…. LUIGI AND DAISY!"

The crowd goes bonkers. Luigi and Daisy share a hug and then a passionate kiss.

"Awwww!" says the audience.

"Luigi and Daisy- how do you feel about this achievement?"

"Well, I have to say….

* * *

**At the end of the ball…..**

Luigi, Daisy, Mario, and Peach, stand in the throne room talking, as Luigi and Daisy receive more flowers and items from the other competors, and guests. The guests have come to thank the Princess for inviting them. After all the guests have gone, they discuss about the celebration party planned to be held the following week.

"So, next Saturday, starts at 4:30, here, until 10:30" says Mario, to make sure he has all the right dates, and times.

"Yup! Well, me and Daisy are gonna head back. I can tell Daisy is about to fall asleep right where she's standing." Says Luigi as he gestures toward Daisy who looks drowsy.

"Ok Luigi. Bye! See you two tomorrow at noon for another rematch!"

"Mario-give up! I'm still gonna beat you!"

"Suurrreee."

"Mario, let Luigi go. He's probably as tired as Daisy."

"Ok, bye bro!"

"Bye Mario! Bye Peach!"

"Bye Luigi! Bye Daisy!"

"Mmmpphh bye. ZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZzzZzz"

"I'm carrying you." Said Luigi as he picked up Daisy bridal style and headed towards his cart.

* * *

**Well, that's all folks!**

**How'd ya like? Awesome, good, maso menos (so-so in Spanish {Espanol!}) bad or terrible?**

**Daisy: Hey Df225? How are ya gonna work on 3 stories at once?**

**Df225: If I get enough reviews, I can get a move on with all the stories. I might rotate stories- I think up next is my most popular story- Luigi and Daisy True Love! **

**Luigi: Isn't your high school test thingy coming up? Don't you have to prepare for that?**

**Mario: yea?**

**Peach: What about us?**

**Df225: that's not for a while**

**Luigi: O.o oh**

**Df225: so that means… I MIGHT GET ENOUGH TIME TO FINISH ONE OF MY STORIES! YEZZZ! **

**Luigi: I wanna say bye!**

**Df225: Ok, since I have nothing else I have to say, knock your socks off Luigi**

**Mario: How can he? His socks are in his shoes…**

**Df225: -_-' Mar, I swear you're an idiot**

**Mario: What? I'm using logic here.**

**Df225: Lou, pleas say bye so I can….take care….. Of Mr. Idiot here**

**Luigi: Umm…Ok? **

**Df225: sorry, continue**

**Luigi: Bye bye!**

**Daisy and Peach: Don't forget to review!**

**Mario: and someone PLEEAAASSSEE tell me what knock your socks off means!**

**Df225: *whispers something into Mario's ear***

**Mario: DUCES! *runs out of room***

**Df225: heheheh**

**Peach: What did you do?**

**Df225: Nothing... |-)**

**Peach: okk…..**

**Bye everyone! R&R!**


End file.
